


Mistaken Identity

by southsidewrites



Series: can't keep from loving you [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mistakes were made, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: When Sweet Pea wakes up in bed with Reggie Mantle’s girlfriend after a crazy night out, he knows that something has gone horribly, horribly wrong.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivendell101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/gifts).

> Written for @rivendell101 who both created Jubilee and convinced me to write this fic!

Sweet Pea pulled his eyes open with a groan. His head was throbbing, and his entire body felt weak—he had definitely had too much to drink last night. Drowsily, he started untangling himself from the mess of blankets to realize that he wasn’t alone. His lips curved into a soft grin as he reached out to pull Jubilee closer. He wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her toward him. Then, his stomach dropped.

Jubilee’s body didn’t look right.

At first, he couldn’t put his finger on it—her hair looked normal, and she was wearing a completely unremarkable black bra and panties. She was curled in close to him, only a few inches of space between their bodies, and he couldn’t even imagine a circumstance where any woman but Jubilee would end up in their bed. Something was definitely off, though. Her hips were just a little too wide, and she seemed a little…_shorter?_

He blinked hard, letting go of her to rub his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Whoever was in his bed was too curvy to be Jubilee, and almost _too_ soft. His head throbbed harder, his mind spinning as he tried to process what the hell was going on. He let his eyes drift down to her ass, and his eyes widened.

That was _not_ Jubilee’s ass.

Quickly, he averted his gaze, pushing himself back from the mystery woman. As if on cue, though, she stirred, making a soft whiny sound before rolling over and reaching for him. Her grabby hands moved faster than he could, though, and suddenly, he found himself lying under none other than Lydia fucking Boyd.

_“What the fuck?”_ Sweet Pea grabbed her hips, doing his best not to stare at any part of her nearly-naked body. He shoved her off him, and she woke with a start.

“What the—” She cut off, her green eyes widening. _“Sweet Pea?_ What the hell?” Lydia scrambled back on the bed, grabbing at any blanket she could reach to pull it on top of her.

Sweet Pea helped, tossing the blankets at her with his eyes squeezed firmly shut. “What are you doing in my bed, Boyd?”

“I don’t know, Sweet Pea!” she snapped, turning herself into a blanket burrito. “Where the hell are my clothes?” She sat up sharply, groaning when her head started to throb. Tenderly, she lay back down, squeezing her eyes shut. “Holy shit, what happened last night?”

“I have no fucking clue,” Sweet Pea muttered, sliding off the bed to fish around on the floor for clothes. “And where the hell are Jubilee and Reggie?”

“Good question.” Lydia had cautiously opened her eyes again, wincing when another wave of pain and nausea hit her. “I don’t remember anything after we got to the Wyrm last night.”

“We went to the Wyrm last night?” Sweet Pea had managed to get a shirt on, and he tossed what had to be Lydia’s tank top onto the bed. “I thought we were at that fancy-ass place on the Northside.”

“We were,” Lydia answered, yanking the shirt on gratefully. “Until you started whining about being sick of letting Reggie pay for all the drinks. So, we went to the Wyrm. Toni was bartending, so we all got free shots, and—” Her voice faded, the memory escaping her.

Sweet Pea let out a low groan. “That sounds about right. _Fuck._” He shook his head, rubbing his temples as he sat back down on the bed. “Now, where the hell are Jubilee and Reggie?”

Lydia looked around the room, holding the blanket around her waist as she searched. When she found her phone, her lips pursed in confusion.

“What?” Sweet Pea asked, searching the mess of blankets for his own phone.

“Nothing.” She paused, shaking her head with disbelief. “Absolutely nothing. Reggie would never not check-in if I lost him on a night out, especially not when he agreed to drive. He wouldn’t let me out of his sight if I was that wasted.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes narrowed. “You’re right—he wouldn’t. And I can’t see Jubilee letting me wander off, not unless—” He cut off, and his eyes widened. The look he gave Lydia was one of pure horror. “Unless we snuck off and—”

“Absolutely not!” She snapped. “There’s no way, Sweet Pea. There is absolutely no way.”

His face had gone sheet white, and he seemed to be slipping into shock. “Lydia, we were both almost naked, and—”

“And way too fucking drunk to do anything other than crash,” she finished firmly. “Not to mention, neither of us would ever do something like that.”

“But there was that one night you thought I was Reggie, and—”

“And all I did was hug you and get confused when shorter, hotter Reggie showed up!”

“Hotter?” Sweet Pea scoffed, crossing his arms over his puffed-out chest. “Now that’s just not true.”

“Sweet Pea, not the point!” She bit back a frustrated groan as she slid off the bed to retrieve her pants. “Regardless, we need to find them and figure out what the hell happened last night. Can you—”

They both went silent as they heard the sound of the house door opening. Then, they heard the voices, and they both flew toward the door. Sweet Pea was still wearing nothing but a dirty shirt and boxers, and Lydia didn’t look much better in yesterday’s clothes. Both of them were a mess of tangled hair, rumpled clothes, and killer hangovers. Together, they scrambled into the living room to find Jubilee and Reggie walking through the door.

Their partners looked a hell of a lot better than them. Both were dressed in fresh clothes, but Sweet Pea was fairly certain that the clothes Reggie had on were his. In his hands, Reggie had a tray of coffees, and Jubilee held a few bags of takeout from Pop’s. As soon as they saw Sweet Pea and Lydia, they both burst out laughing.

“What the hell happened?” Lydia snapped, cutting them off with a tone that made Sweet Pea take a large step back. “And why on earth did I wake up in Sweet Pea and Jubilee’s bed?”

Reggie’s eyes widened, and he took a small step back as well. Cautiously, he held out the tray off coffees. “Got you a latte, babe.”

“I don’t want a damn latte, Reggie,” she snapped. Then, she glanced down at the large paper cup, biting her lip. “Okay, maybe I do, but _first_, I want some answers.”

Jubilee had set the food down on the counter and walked over to join Sweet Pea. He had instinctively wrapped his arm around her, looking down at her as if to ensure he wasn’t losing his mind and she was, in fact, the person who should have been in his bed that morning. She chuckled, pressing a kiss into his cheek. “How about you two have some food, and we’ll fill you in.”

Lydia snatched her latte from Reggie, giving him a dirty look as she walked to the couch to sit down with a huff. Chuckling, Reggie set the tray down, dug around in the bags for some food, and sat down next to her. He handed her a takeout box, smiling amusedly when she took it from him without a word. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling when she opened the box to reveal a stack of blueberry pancakes.

“So, what the hell happened?” Sweet Pea asked, pulling the lid off his own black coffee to take a big gulp. “You two are too damn chipper right now, and I don’t like it.”

Jubilee chuckled as she sat down to start picking at her own breakfast. “Well, it all went wrong when Toni started giving us free tequila shots at the Wyrm.”

Lydia cringed at the memory, unconsciously leaning into Reggie as her anger faded. “That’s the last thing I remember.”

“Probably for the best, babe,” Reggie laughed, earning another dirty look. He took a big sip of his coffee, avoiding her steely gaze. “For real, though, Lyds, that tequila hit hard and fast, and you went from buzzed to trying to dance on the bar in like fifteen minutes flat.”

“Oh no.”

Sweet Pea bit back a laugh, and Jubilee just rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get too smug, big guy. You’re the one who got yourself into this mess. After about the fourth or fifth round of tequila, you suddenly became very convinced that Lydia was me.”

“Wait, what?” Sweet Pea’s eyes widened as he gave her a skeptical look. “You guys may look kind of alike, but I think I know my own girlfriend.”

“Not last night you didn’t,” Reggie scoffed. “You tried to punch me when I tried to pull her off you. I believe your exact words were, _Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend you fucking prick.”_

Lydia burst out laughing, and then her mouth snapped shut. “Wait, why was I _on_ him?”

Smirking, Reggie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. “You know, babe, I’m honestly not sure,” he laughed. “I think you had _just_ achieved that level of drunk when you get really clingy to me, so Sweet Pea possessively holding you felt about right.”

“Oh my God.” She dropped her head into her hands, her entire face going bright red. “I can’t believe that.”

“Believe it,” Jubilee laughed. “I was right there, and I couldn’t even convince you to let go of him.”

“So, I looked right at you,” Sweet Pea clarified, looking at Jubilee, “and still determined that Lydia was you?”

“Sure did.”

“And you just let us get into bed together?” Sweet Pea’s eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“Tucked you in, even,” Jubilee answered, biting back a smile.

“I wasn’t about to try to stop you again,” Reggie added. “Even completely shitfaced, I’m pretty sure you could knock me out.”

“Damn right I could,” he muttered, angrily stabbing his food with a fork.

Lydia looked up at Reggie, her eyes wide and her cheeks still tinged with a blush. “So, where did you guys sleep?”

“I took the couch,” Jubilee answered.

“And I took a few blankets and a throw pillow next to the couch,” Reggie continued. “Once we made sure neither of you were about to get naked or something, we figured we might as well crash, too.”

Groaning, Sweet Pea shook his head. He reached over to rest his hand on Jubilee’s thigh, squeezing gently. “Jesus Christ, babe, I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Lydia added, her voice sounding incredibly small. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“Me neither.” Sweet Pea sighed, leaning toward Jubilee to press his lips lightly into her neck. “Promise I’ll make it up to you, doll,” he murmured, his lips curving into a mischievous smirk.

Lydia’s nose wrinkled. “Ugh, of course, you will—TMI, Sweet Pea.” She closed her takeout container. “I think, on that note, we’re going to leave.” She took a big sip of her latte and slid off the couch. “We’ll see you guys later.”

“See you later!” Jubilee called, setting aside her breakfast to turn her attention to Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea grunted something, already ignoring the other couple.

Chuckling, Reggie wrapped his arm around Lydia as they walked toward the door. “Are you going to make it up to me when we get home, babe?” he murmured, his hand drifting down her back to squeeze her ass.

She rolled her eyes. “Reggie, when we get home, I’m going to take a shower and try to pretend this never even happened.”

“I can help with that.” He gripped her waist, tugging her closer. “It’s a big shower.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, biting back a smile as she looked up at him. “I suppose I could make it up to you.” As they stepped out onto the front porch, she pulled the door shut behind them.

“You know, sleeping on the floor really kind of hurt my back, too, babe,” he added. “I think a massage would really help.”

“Don’t push your luck, Mantle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know, and check out my other works!


End file.
